Diario de Kate
by Soniuuus
Summary: Kate es una adolescente cuyo padre acaba de enfermar. Para poder curarle, debe mudarse a Nashville, dejando atrás su vida y... a Gale. ¿Será capaz de afrontar los problemas que se le vienen encima?
1. Chapter 1

Estaba sentada. Junto a la ventana. No aguanté más y eché a llorar. No era capaz de asimilar todo aquello en tan corto tiempo. Mi padre tenía una grave enfermedad y me tenía que mudar a Nashville, a una residencia que nos cedían. De modo que mi padre pudiese ingresar en un centro especial para su enfermedad, donde podrían sanarle. Era poco probable salvar su vida, pero debíamos hacerlo, por él.

Tengo que dejar toda mi vida aquí. El instituto, mis amigos. Yo encajo aquí, es el sitio donde nací y donde pensaba pasar el resto de mi vida. Y ahora qué. Todo esto se ve reducido a cero. Como cuando coges un agua, que se va escapando entre tus dedos. Además dejaré aquí a Gale. Gale es todo. Nací prácticamente a la vez que él. Y para mí es como un hermano. Me apoyo en él para todo. Salimos siempre que podemos para disfrutar de las calles de Medford. Para mi dejar a Gale quizás sea lo peor de mudarme. Y lo mejor de todo es que aún no le he dicho nada.

De modo que tengo que dejar quince años de mi vida aquí. Triste ¿eh?. Pero es por mi padre. Y eso hace que de algún modo me anime. Sé que allí estará mejor. Me iré definitivamente allí el día 7 de Junio. Uno de los peores días de mi vida. Hoy estamos a 23 de Mayo. Hoy es el día de decírselo a Gale. Le he llamado esta mañana para que me viniese a buscar a las cuatro y media.

La hora se acerca, y no sé aún como decírselo. Me sudan las manos. Lo que hace que me sea imposible hacerme una simple coleta. El pelo largo, negro, me agobia. Miro el reloj. Son las cuatro y cuarto. Me esperará al lado de la tienda de artículos de surf, en la playa. Cambio mis viejos calcetines de estar por casa, y me pongo unas chanclas. Voy al espejo, me secó las manos en los pantalones, y me recojo el pelo con mi coletero rosa preferido. Dice Gale que me queda muy bien, resalta con mi pelo oscuro y brillante. Y salgo. Me queda una calle, y cada vez que doy un paso, mi corazón aumenta la velocidad. Le veo. Me paro. Mi corazón no puede latir más fuerte. Creo que me voy a marear. Siento presión en el pecho, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Quizá sea el sol que pega demasiado fuerte, y los nervios. Me tambaleo, ni siquiera soy capaz de mantener mis piernas firmes. Gale corre a por mí. Me coge justo cuando estoy a punto de caer al suelo. Oigo como grita mi nombre, ''Kate, Kate!''Ya no recuerdo más de ese momento.

Nuevo capítulo próximamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Me despierto. Mis piernas están entumecidas, y me cuesta abrir los ojos. Estoy en los brazos de Gale.

- ¿Gale?, ¿qué hago aquí, en…tus...brazos? - pregunto.

-Te mareaste, y te caíste, fui a tiempo y te cogí más o menos… al vuelo. Sí se podría decir que fue así. ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, supongo, gracias Gale. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Son las cinco y cuarto. Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo. Se me ha hecho larguísimo. En realidad, te iba a llevar a la enfermería, pero no quería asustar a tus padres, así que te he traído a la playa en brazos, y te he mojado un poco la frente.

Genial, ha pasado una entera, en la que en vez de hablar con él me he mareado y me he dormido como un tronco. ¿Acaso puedo tener peor suerte? En fin, intento situarme, y planeo qué hacer. Me incorporo, y me coloco el pelo, cada vez me resulta más agobiante.

Digamos que Gale me acaba de hacer un favor. No me ha llevado a la enfermería por no preocupar a mi familia. Y yo ahora vengo con la estupenda noticia de que me mudo para siempre y que se lo he estado ocultando durante meses. ¿Qué hago? Ojalá pudiese desaparecer y que me tragase la tierra de una vez por todas. Me siento fatal. Esto no se hace así. Si es mi mejor amigo debería habérselo dicho cuando me ocurrió. Pero la cabezota de Kate decía que no, que no y que no y ahora Kate tendrá que pagar las consecuencias.

- Gale. Tengo que hablar contigo.-Le digo intentar calmarme. En realidad estoy gritando y llorando en mi interior, pero mi rostro solo demuestra seriedad.

- Dime.

-Verás… Gale esto es muy complicado para mí. No te enfades ¿vale?

- Lo intentaré, supongo…-Me acerca a él. Para que me sienta menos abrumada.

- Mira… yo quería contártelo, pero no he podido. No quería romper nuestra relación de golpe. Quería que todo fuese normal hasta el final, como siempre. Bueno, voy al grano. Sabes que mi padre está enfermo ¿no? Pues…la forma de curarle o por lo menos intentarlo es en Nashville. Eso supone que… -Entonces me interrumpe.

- Espera, espera, espera. Para un poco. Ya lo entiendo. Y te tienes que ir una temporada, ¿no es así?

- No, es definitivo.-Esas palabras resuenan en mi interior como un persistente dolor de cabeza. Definitivo. La rabia y el llanto que había en mi interior empiezan a salir al exterior. Me brotan lágrimas una tras otra, sin poder hacer nada. Gale se levanta de la arena y anda hacia el mar. Da patadas al aire y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. No es fácil asumir algo así. Para mí tampoco lo fue. Pero soy su único apoyo aquí, y si me voy, el se derrumba. Al igual que me pasará a mí.

- Me mudaré contigo. Me da igual lo que me digas. No pienso dejar que te marches. - Entonces camina con paso decidido hacia mí. Se sienta. Pasa un minuto de silencio intenso. Abre las piernas y me hace un gesto para que me siente en el espacio que queda entre ellas. Me coloca la cabeza sobre su pecho y me acaricia el pelo. Baja la cabeza y se acerca a mi oído derecho. ''Eres todo lo que quiero, y no te dejaré sola''. Me incorpora con sus brazos bronceados, hasta que quedo sentada, a la misma altura que él. Gira su cabeza hacia la mía, me acaricia la barbilla, y me besa.


	3. Chapter 3

Me besó. Pero no me aparté. Me quedé ahí. Quieta. Como un pasmarote, sin saber qué hacer. En realidad debería de haberme apartado. Esto podría complicar nuestra relación de amigos. Pero si lo hacía Gale no me perdonaría nunca. Bueno, sí, lo haría, pero prefería evitar discusiones. Un simple beso, lo complicó todo.

- Kate, yo… lo siento. No debería de haberlo hecho. - Y se levanta. Dejando que mi cuerpo caiga sobre la cálida arena. Grito su nombre. Al ver que me ignora, me levanto y salgo tras él.

- Gale, en serio, no te preocupes ¿vale?, arreglaremos las cosas, y esto… bueno. Si quieres te invito a un batido y me lo explicas.

Al final de todo, acabo animándole yo a él, en vez de al revés, que era lo más lógico. Pero por lo menos no se ha enfadado, y eso es lo que más me importa. Supongo que pensó que con la idea de mudarse se arreglaría todo, pero creo que al final no lo hará. Solo tiene a su madre y a su hermano pequeño Tim. Solo la mudanza le costaría demasiado de lo que pueden permitirse. Además la residencia, y ganarse la vida allí sería un agravante. Así que es mejor que se quite esa idea de la cabeza, porque solo ayudará a hacer ilusiones.

- ¿Qué prefieres tomar? , el de vainilla con caramelo, ¿Cómo siempre?- Le sonrío. Sé que lo necesita.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Y tu el de chocolate con oreo. Como siempre.- Noto por su entonación que ese 'siempre' está lleno de dolor. Ambos sabemos que la idea de mudarnos juntos resultará imposible. Solo lo dejamos como una idea para consolar nuestra pena. Al final iré por mi camino, y él por el suyo.

- Hola chicos, ¿qué os apetece tomar?-Nos pregunta la camarera Cindy, que siempre nos atiende.

- Lo de siempre -Respondo yo. Entonces afirma y se va a hacer el pedido. Mientras, Gale me mira, intentando explicar lo que acababa de pasar, pero no encuentra las palabras, decido ayudarle.

- Y ese beso… digamos que…-Me interrumpe y las palabras le salen solas. Vuelve Cindy con los batidos en una bandeja. Los reparte sin hablar, sabe que estamos tratando algo importante.

-Sentí que te iba a perder para siempre. Que no te iba a volver a ver. Mucha impotencia.-Le miro, y con esa mirada, es capaz de entender que sé lo que quiere decir. Que no hace falta que hable más. Nos entendemos a la perfección. Siempre me ha gustado esta especie de comunicación. Como si nos leyéramos el pensamiento. Nadie más lo entiende, solo nosotros.

-Kate, tengo que decirte algo.-Su tono se vuelve más serio. Y eso me asusta. Estoy en tensión, hasta que comienza a hablar.

-Dime-Intento mostrarme calmada, aunque sepa que estoy realmente nerviosa. Me muerdo la manga del jersey.

- El otro día conocí… a una chica…Se llama Caroline. Y es muy guapa. Y verás… bueno…-Está nervioso, pero no veo porque comenzó tan serio la conversación. Se supone que es mi mejor amigo, estos temas son normales.

-¿Y?

-Bueno… estoy saliendo con ella. Me gusta mucho. No se puede decir que me haya enamorado, pero me gusta. Y te he besado. Eso supongo que está fuera de lugar. De alguna manera, simplemente quería decirte que no dijeras nada a nadie. No la quiero perder.

Sus palabras suenan como una puñalada para mí. Ahora no soy la única en su vida. Ahora soy la otra. Y eso me duele. Pensé que ese beso no había sido un accidente, pensé que había sido algo, digamos…especial. De amigo. De confianza absoluta con él. Ahora me arrepiento de todo. De haberme tumbado con él. Teniendo él novia.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada a nadie. Y esa chica… ¿cómo es?-Intento interesarme, aunque en realidad solo pienso en irme a Nashville en cuanto pueda. No quiero saber nada de él.

-Es rubia, bajita, y tiene los ojos más bonitos que existen.

Sus comentarios son puñales. No puedo seguir sintiéndome así. No es mío. Es solo mi amigo. ¿Por qué me siento así? Y lo de los ojos… siempre me lo decía a mí. Ahora no. Ahora es ella el centro de su vida.

-Preséntamela-Lo digo sin pensarlo, pero me arrepiento al instante. Es lo último que necesitaba para matarme. (Sentimentalmente hablando).

-He quedado con ella mañana. ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿Por qué no?-Esbozo una sonrisa. Un tanto falsa. Pero lo hago lo suficientemente bien como para que no se dé cuenta.


End file.
